Pain Filled Lie's
by KleptoKura
Summary: Yugi is plauged my nightmares in which a demon haunts him and cause's him pain.yyxy SxJ bxr ymxm On HAITUS
1. Nightmares

So instead of a chapter of Yaoi high I'm giving you this instead chapter one of Pain Filled Lies. I know sorry it only is it really short it just sux over all. I'm sorry but for the past two weeks I haven't gotten any sleep and become slightly depressed and irritable because I was trying way too hard to write the next chapter of Yaoi High. So I took my friends advise and trying to write it at my own pace…which mind you still leaves me with writers block and makes me even feel more guilty not at least giving you all something to read. So let me present Pain Filled Lies to you all!

* * *

The boy slept in his bed tossing and turning, trapped in a nightmare once again. He wondered helplessly in the darkness unable to get away. He ran for as far as he could but in the end he came anyway. A demon that looked so similar to him but taller, lighten streaks in his hair, a deep baritone voice that sent shudders down his spine. Then he had deep crimson eyes, piercing into the darkness trapping him where he stood.

He would laugh as he would catch up to him then using his claws slice him. His demon wings would flare up as he enjoyed the pain he caused him. Then as always he would be unable to wake from his nightmare unless the demon got fed up with him and leave him for dead. Then every night he would come again, repeat the torture.

Yugi woke up trembling with tears in his eyes once again. He huddled to his knees and cried in the darkness. His amethyst eyes blurry from tears, he slowly got up and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the light welcoming it, he looked into the mirror not surprised to see many scratched along his face.

He let his night shirt and night pants fall to the floor, he looked over the length of his body to see bruising and more wounds. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on, he scooted inside and hissed in pain as the hot water hit his open wounds. His tricolored hair drooped down from the weight of the water.

He got out and wrapped a towel around his small frame, blood began to soak through the white towel. He went back to his room and put on some clothes, his sleep deprived eye's watched as the sun rose. The rays gently filled his room soothing Yugi. He gently nodded off only waking when his alarm buzzed, he stirred and hit the off button from his desk. He walked downstairs to the kitchen where he grabbed breakfast and headed out the door. With a bag in hand he headed to school he entered the room and sat at his desk. He waited till the bell and was surprised as the teacher waited patiently for the class to settle.

"Today we have a new student" she gestured at the door.

"His name is Yami Atemu treat him with respect" The boy walked in slowly.

Yugi eyes widened as he recognized who he looked like the demon from his dreams. His eyes widened in fear at the Yami, he tried to calm down but it was hard when the teacher assigned him to sit next to him. Yami smiled at him as he walked by and sat down and stared back at the teacher. Yugi waited intill the bell rang he ran out of the room and headed outside.

His friend Ryou and Jou followed him quickly worried about his strange behavior. He hid behind a tree faced away from all of the other students. Covered slightly from a few bushes, he began to cry slightly. Ryou and Jou came over worried more now that he was crying.

"Hey yuug what da matter?" Jou asked.

"Ya know those nightmares I've been having lately?"Ryou nodded in understanding.

"That new kid" he shuddered and hid his face in his knees.

Ryou hugged him and Jou stood by watching out for the new kid. He knew that no matter how crazy he seemed Jou was a friend till the end and believed everything he said. Ryou his soft brown eyes friend understood him perfectly because around the same time he began to have his nightmares, so did he. Having a demon in his dreams do the same thing every night, then having to deal with it all on your own.

"Man I have no idea what ya guys have ta go through every night but just remember I'm here far ya"

"Hey will you guys cover for me I think I'm going to go ahead and skip" Yugi said

They nodded and watched him sneak around the other students and he left the grounds, not noticing two crimson eyes following him the whole time. He took a detour and instead of going home headed to the dense park. The park was so dense that it was practically a forest, he wandered the park until he found his favorite spot by a small pound hidden away from a path.

He found the cherry tree he was so fond of and sat down and leaned against its bark. Soon the gently breeze and the sparkles against the pond lulled him into a deep sleep. From the shadows Yami appeared and walked toward the boy he so loved the pain filled screams he caused him. Gently as so not wake the boy he unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, and he admired the many scars and scratches that now filled the small boys body.

He stared at the boy a moment more before buttoning his shirt back up. He let one of his nail grew long and sharp , letting the nail trail the boys cheek. Yugi flushed pink and murmured something causing Yami to freeze. He hissed and blended back into the shadows as Yugi woke up, Yugi rubbed his cheek and yawned enjoying the nightmare free nap. Feeling much better he made his way home, Yami glared at him from the shadows before returning to school using his demon magic to transport him there.

Yugi walked in and opened the store early, a few hours passed and no one came in as usual so he closed up and started to make dinner. He then sat down to watch t.v. he kept flipping channels finding nothing he simply shut it off. He sighed and cleaned the dishes and headed back up. He went into his room dreading the night.

He went to go put on his pajama clothes and turned off the lights. He huddled in his warm blankets and stared into the darkness, soon his lids became heavy and he finally fell asleep. He found himself once again trapped in the darkness, a land of death and decay. He fearfully looked around but did not see the demon who tortured him every night.

He wandered around a bit before seeing the demon a ways ahead of him. He stopped and watched him a bit more afraid of what he might do. At first he did nothing but soon he began to mutter to himself. Whispering aibou over and over again. Then he disappeared and he appeared behind him suddenly clutching him tightly. The demon spun him around until they were almost face to face.

"You like exactly like him, my little aibou" he lifted his claw filled hand to caress his face.

"You talk like him, you act like him, and you even feel like him" Yugi stood fear struck and spell bound.

"But in the end his love was not enough to keep my demon side from him" his nail suddenly digged deep into his cheek causing Yugi to scream in pain.

"Cause in the end I killed him" Yami then Took his claws and crippled his legs.

"And I'll kill you too"

* * *

To short am I right? Yes I know sorry bout that I mean really its kinda pitiful how short it is, and how badly written it is. Bear with me its not what I am used to writing I hope so of you enjoyed it somewhat, I am working very hard on Yaoi High even though I had to rewrite..again. Review if want!


	2. Demon anger

Yea well its not that much longer the chapter 1 but here's chapter 2 for everyone. Like I said before bear with me I'm not really used to writing like this though I do like this chapter more than chapter 1 so I hope you all enjoy it...ya knwo that I reread some of this I have so many plot holes Dx

* * *

Yugi sat in the hospital bed in extreme pain, his legs had almost been crippled and broken beyond repair. He barely made it to a phone to call the hospital, and what's worse he almost died of blood lost. Even with pain medication he was in so much pain that if he moved an inch he would hiss in pain. He couldn't tell the hospital staff what happened to him either it's not every day they get a patient saying hey I have a demon in my dreams that hurts me every night of my life.

Yea that would bode well with the shrinks, he turned his head slightly to look out the window. He was just lucky that Kaiba paid for his bill, he didn't even know why it wasn't everyday he took pity on someone. In fact the only reason he knew Kaiba was because he was the only one he would put up with. Well that's what Kaiba told him one day anyway, he never puts up with anyone else and when he talks to Jou his best friend they just end up arguing. His mind flashed to a few nights ago.

"And I'll kill you too"

He shuddered at the memory, the shudder causing extreme pain so he let out a hiss. The one line that Yami said to him stuck like a bad memory, if only that was what it was. The pure hatred in the one moment was enough to make him cry for a long time. He had to save his tears for someone who deserved, someone who cared for him.

It was still the middle of the night and he was getting very tired, Ryou and Jou had left for home hours ago. Even though during his stay he hasn't once been visited by Yami. That didn't mean he wasn't afraid to sleep though, he would stay awake as long as he could before sleep finally sunk in. All his life his had been so unlucky. No parents, his grandpa kept going out for digs now a days, and since he was a kid was bullied a lot. Now a demon that wants to kill him, how unlucky could a kid be?

He finally drifted off asleep waking only when the nurse came in to check on him and gave another dosage of medications. He woke up groggily but drifted back off to sleep, and was lured in some mysterious dream. He only got bits and pieces of it, it was just a whole bunch of flashes going really fast. It was so bad that he suddenly sat up, seeing daylight he settled back on the bed. Then it occurred to him that something was very strange.

He flipped the covers over stunned to see that his legs and most of his wounds had instantly healed over night. He lifted a leg bracing for pain, but none came. He was bewildered. How could such serious wounds just simply vanish? The Nurse that came to visit him almost had a heart attack when she found him sitting leisurely in a chair across the room. The doctors stunned and confused checked him over and let him go home. On his way home he tried to remember his dream but failed to remember anything.

He headed into the shop and flipped on the lights, he wandered around a bit to make sure everything was in check. Since he didn't have anything better to do he opened the shop early, a few customers came and went and soon he grew very bored. He heard the shop bell ring and looked up toward the door, a huge grin spread on his face. Jou walked in obviously having heard the ok from the doctors, Ryou right behind him.

"Hey Jou how are you?"

"How am I! How da hell did ya heal so fast"

"I don't really know I just woke up like that" he walked over and gave him death hug.

"Well your ok so that's all that matters"

"So what now guys?" Ryou asked.

"Now we play" Yugi said.

For the rest for the day they played duel monsters watched movies and had lunch. It was getting dark and no one wanted to leave. So as a movie was playing he went to go get the spare blankets, he handed one to Ryou and Jou. Jou was the first to crash on the couch, his mouth hanging wide open as he snored. Ryou shortly afterward joined him after he gently fell asleep in the chair. He smiled at his sleeping friends and with false security fell into a deep slumber right away.

soon found himself in the world of Yami, and almost in an instant was the crimson eyes demon on him. He pinned him down on the ground painfully, instead of the usual hateful stare this one was filled with lust. He slowly ripped Yugi's shirt, enjoying the panicked muffled cries. Yugi was strong up until the point Yami's claw came to his zipper.

Like a flood memories of a long forgotten incident flooded his mind, making him remember the worst day of his life, worse than all of the wounds Yami's had ever caused him. The sudden terror filled eyes startled Yami, causing him to stop his lustful approach. Yugi blank terror filled eyes closed and the boy went limp in his arms. A few seconds passed before Yugi began to shake uncontrollably, and mutter to himself.

Completely forgetting Yami's presence overall, he was a broken. Yami stunned stared at the shaking form with hate. These last months he had been trying to break the boy and all it took was one touch of a zipper. He used his powers to search the boys mind, at first he could not find anything through the jumbled mess that was his mind. Then he found it he watched the entire memory and looked at Yugi.

At first he felted disgusted then he was beyond enraged, how could someone defile him before he could. That was just unacceptable in his book, no one got to his things before him. He put a hand on Yugi's forehead causing an instant calming sensation. He then exited the dream land until he was standing over Yugi's body in the dark bedroom.

He stared at Yugi only a few moments more before drifting off into the shadows. His shadows caressed him as they took him where he desired. He shifted from the shadows and stood in front of an old rundown apartment building. He looked around him, the street lights were yellow with age and most of them were broken. He appeared to be in the bad part of domino city, he say garbage thrown around and dogs yapping somewhere nearby.

He walked to the door and walked the many floor till he found what he had been searching for. He opened the door only to her the rattle of empty beer bottles against it. He looked to an old couch to see a drunken man staring at him. He closed the door and walked toward him. He then picked up the man by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think ya doin" his words slurred.

"I believe that in the past who have damaged something of mine"

"I don't know who the hell you are"

"Perhaps you remember a boy by the name Yugi?"

"Ha that runt, sad to say that cowards my son" the man said with slurred anger.

"Even more sweet what I'm about to do to you"

Yami let his demon features show and he ran his claw along the side of his face. He let a sneer of disgust and a maniacal laughter sound through room. He threw the pitiful man to the wall then took some beer bottles and sliced the man's skin. Blood seeped into the floor, the man tried to wobbled up but was knocked down and a claw tore through his stomach.

Grinning madly he took his claws and licked the blood off, the man began to scream. No one would hear him his powers made sure of that. He walked up to the man and ripped off his arm and threw it out the broken window. He loved the sound of torn flesh and the screams of pain from the man. He proceeded to rip every finger nail form the other hand, he then tossed them aside. Then he put his mouth very close to the man's remaining ear.

"Nobody touches Yugi but me, and you will pay for what you did to him"

Yami then ripped the man heart out and crushed his beating heart, Yami watched the light die away quickly in the man's eyes. He then exited the building enjoying the sight of the man's arm in the street. 'Someone will find him soon I'm sure' he then melted back into the shadows. Unaware of piercing blue eyes watching him, they soon disappeared within the shadows.

Kaiba ran his hands though his hair in frustration. He had to do something soon things had gone out of control for way too long. It was his fault, if only he realized sooner what had been happening he may had been able to prevent this. His icy blue eyes glared at the ceiling like it was its fault everything had gone wrong. He picked up the phone staring at it for a good ten minutes before dialing a number. 'I can't believe I'm doing this but I don't have much choice' he waited for awhile before someone picked up.

"Hello 100 rape how may we help you" someone said In a smooth silky voice.

"Malik you idiot it's me" he growled.

"Aw kaiba your no fun" Malik whined.

"Malik its time for you guys to take action, I need your help"

"Don't tell me he's been reborn?"

"Yes, and Yami has already started to move"

Damn" a deeper voice cut in.

"Yea we need to make our move before some else dies Marik"

"Ok we will be there than two days"

Kaiba hung up his cell phone and looked out the window of his mansion. This was going to be a long next couple of months. Hopefully it wouldn't end up in tragedy, he sighed deeply before turning to stare at a picture of a young blonde man on his desk. He picked up the photo and smiled gently before heading off to bed.

* * *

Longer yes? Still crappy xD yea I know well anyway I just got back from my school orientation cause ya know school is starting back up for me , which sux cause I have my day and night switched around really bad. Besides I have this pain on my lower back side so I took some advil. Not that you needed to know that anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if ya want


	3. Bronze,Ice,and Crimson

Ok so I read the review I had so far for chapter 1 and 2 and please don't be angry with me, it had to be done I swear! I didn't want to but the voices in my head told me to write it , anyway hopefully this chapter will calm you some so you don't all kill me with sharp objects and blunt weapons. Enjoy….I hope *looks around nervously*

* * *

Yugi woke up feeling oddly detached he opened his eyes groggily to find himself in a bed with thin white sheets. He looked around realizing he was not in his own room, the room he had no electronically things but it was hot and the window sill was open, no glass to be found. He got the feeling that he was in someone far in the past. That's when someone came right up to him, causing him to be startled. The person who startled him just giggled.

Confused he looked at the person startling him only to be further confused. He was staring at himself and exact copy only this version of himself was just slightly tan but still pretty white. His eyes were the same bright amethyst color, dancing with amusement. He was wearing white and tan robes, with a simply violet sash.

"I see I startled you" he said in the same sweet voice as him.

"Um is there a reason I'm starting at myself" he asked confused.

"Half correct, I am you" He walked over and put a finger to his nose.

"From the past" He smiled and sat on the bed.

"If you are me from the past, then how come I am talking to you, shouldn't you be dead?" Yugi asked confused.

"Well technically I am dead; you're talking to me because you are in your past memories"

"So uh how is that possible?" His past self laid down on the bed.

"Well you see I am a memory inserted into you by well me form the past to help you in the future. Help you from Yami and how he wants to kill you" His past self eyes got blurry from oncoming tears, he quickly wiped them away.

"I just don't see why he hates me so much" Yugi pouted.

"Don't worry from now on, you will be free from his nightmares, and some old friends are coming to help you out"

"So what do I uh…call you?"

"My name is Heba, sleep well Yugi for when you wake everything will be brighter"

Yugi stared at a smiling Heba before feeling sleepy once more and drifting back to sleep. He woke up back in his room; He could here Jou from the kitchen arguing with Ryou about what they should eat. Smiling he got up and yawned he for a brief second wondered what had happened before he met Heba but for some reason he couldn't remember. Shrugging he went the kitchen his friends welcoming him, they settled for Yugi's cooking and they sat down and ate.

Yugi was smiling and oddly felt almost normal, he felt as if nothing could spoil this day for him. He said bye as his friends headed off to home, he smiled as they left he returned back inside it was only a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. He opened the door to find two people looking almost the same. Although one was obviously more insane then the other, there lavender eyes glinted with insane intent.

The shorter one was more feminine and his hair was less wild then his taller counterpart. He showed a lot more skin and was just as tan as his taller figure. The taller one had his hair in a wild mess that shot upward his eyes much narrower and just slight darker hue of lavender. He was about to say something before the two smiled and grabbed him dragging him outside into a limo.

"Hey what a minute" he yelled

"Hello there Yugi I am Malik" the shorter one said.

"And I am Marik" the taller one said.

"Don't worry were kinda kidnapping you but not really" the taller one said as his hand slipped down Malik's shirt.

"What Marik means…ah little lower mmm that's feel great, anyway it's for your own safety, were heading to Kaiba's to discuss how we are going to fend off Yami" Marik continued to massage Malik shoulders and back as he spoke.

"Yes so we are like you guardians oh and we will be attending your school, we got word from Seto that Yami has begun his hunt" Marik said and smirked as Malik moaned under his touch.

"This is a bit much to take in" Yugi said.

"Don't worry Yugi, Yami can't do much while we three are around, mm that feels nice" Malik closed his eyes and leaned into Marik.

Yugi watched in mute jealously as Marik massaged Malik he gently fell asleep in his lap. Marik smiling gently adjusted Malik with gentleness that he had not shown yet, until Malik was in a more comfortable position. Marik gentle put his hand through Malik hair before turning to Yugi.

"Poor Malik-pretty, he was moving a lot of things yesterday so his muscles are sore and he's tuckered out"

Yugi nodded and stared out of the window, he was burning with jealously at the bond and closeness that the two had. This confused him because he had seen couples on a daily basis before so why was it bothering him so much now? He remained quiet as they headed to Seto's mansion, when they finally arrived Marik gently carried Malik through the doors, he pointed to the direction where Seto's living room was and he headed off to another direction.

Sighing he began to make his way toward Seto, he took longer than normal because he was staring at all the fancy paint jobs on the wall. The random artworks among many other expensive things that adorned the hallways and rooms. When he finally reached the living room Seto was patiently waiting on his couch, he gestured to a chair opposite of him. He timidly took a sit and blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Seto's cold blue eyes seemingly oddly friendly gave him a hard stare before talking.

"I see you met Malik and Marik?" he said, Yugi just nodded.

"Malik is more bearable then Marik, their bit insane…I assume they wandered off somewhere?"

"Malik fell asleep and Marik took him off somewhere" Yugi answered for him.

"For the reason you are here, I'm sorry if this is a bit much at once but I should have noticed sooner. I have been keeping an eye out since I knew you had been reborn, I should have realized Yami had begun when you became more withdrawn than usual. I didn't fully realize until he walked through our door at school. I deeply regretted any pain you have been put through" Seto nodded his head solemnly

"No…Its fine" Yugi said with slight shock.

"You see Malik, Marik, and I are Demons this is surprising sure but it's true. We are currently around the age of 5,000 we don't really keep track anymore. We were born in Egypt and so were you but back then your name was Heba, and the Prince fell in love with you. My cousin was the Prince of Egypt I was a high priest" He began the explanation.

Yugi sat bewildered and confused, he was adapting to all the new information but it was still a lot to take in. Seto noticing his distress quickly asked a maid to bring them something soothing to drink. Soon the maid returned with fresh raspberry tea, Yugi took a big drink loving the feeling of the warm tea slip down his throat. After a few minutes he was calm and collected again.

"My cousin was named Yami Atemu, the demon that now wants you dead. Please do not judge him too harshly for it was not a one sided love, you loved him more than anything else, as did he. If things had turned out different I would be trying to help you find your love for him but the way he is now….that can never happen. I have brought Malik and Marik to come help us protect you form everything he might try" Seto finally done explaining.

"If he loved me then why does he hate me so much?" Yugi said a small tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Seto closed his eyes probably lost on a memory he could not share. He waited a few minutes as Seto just leaned into the chair his eyes flickering under his lids. The mood had suddenly turned quite depressing and sadness hung in the air like a heavy blanket. Eventually Seto snapped out of it and with a painful expression on his face answered.

"It's not really he hates it's more hate for himself than anything else. He simply cannot forgive himself for what happened"

Yugi drank the last of his tea and sat with his head down in thought. So much in thought that he didn't notice the door bell ring throughout the mansion or Seto getting up to answer. His brow crinkled with frustration, wishing with all his might that he could possibly remember what he was talking about. What had happened so long ago that Yami would hate himself so much for, why in turn did this make him hate him so much? He was snapped out of his thinking when he heard a familiar silky baritone voice yell from the hallway.

"Let he go Seto I said let me go damn it I know he is here, I smell him" Yami voice yelled from the doorway of the living room.

"I can't let you Yami you just want to rip his limbs off" Seto said as he was holding Yami back from charging Yugi.  
Frozen in fear all he could do was stare as Yami fought hard to reach him. But he fear slowly subsided for he realized that Seto was holding him back, even though it looked like Yami might grab him any second. The second reason why he wasn't fearful was because he couldn't sense any ill intent coming from Yami. This confused him for a moment before looking at Seto

"Seto let him go, it's alright" Yami froze as Yugi said the words full of confidence. Seto stared at him hard before slowly letting go.

"I will be in the hallway if you need me" Seto said with a gruff before leaving, Yami glaring at him the whole way.

At first all they did was stare at each other, to Yugi it seemed like an eternity. Crimson looking intently into amethyst pools, Yugi soon got lost in Yami's eyes without really being aware of it. Yami began to walk toward Yugi and Yugi promptly stood up from his chair to face Yami. They were so close that Yugi could smell Yami's rather spicy exotic scent.

"Yugi I…." he paused and looked own slightly.

"I'm sorry for what I have done up until now ok?" He said in a rush before hastily but gracefully leaving the room.

The front door was heard being slammed shut and he was in pure shock as he stood there his eyes wide and his jaw slightly slack. Seto came in staring amusedly in the direction Yami had left from. Seto gave him a stare before sitting back on the couch and ordering more tea for them both. When it arrived he was still in shock and looked goofy staring there.

Yugi plopped back into the chair and drank his tea raising a brow at the new taste. He took another sip and concluded that he liked this tea a lot. It was citrus but in a sweet way, ye it had an underlining spice to it that just seemed right. Sighing he found Seto still staring where Yami had left from before a small chuckle escaped from him.

"Well now this was rather unexpected, and slightly amusing and quite heartwarming"

"It was shocking" Yugi grunted.

"It seems he may b beginning to forgive himself, this good because he might be laying off the I-want-to-kill-you stuff. But this does not mean we can let down our guard, he still very much unstable and has a tendency to have mood swings to put it lightly"

"By mood swing you mean from being polite and somewhat sexy to, I want to destroy and kill you at this moment?" Seto raised a brow.

"That's putting in mildly but yes that is what a meant"

Yugi began to go back into his thinking mode, not even aware that he had called Yami sexy. He finally had some fact that made his current situation bearable now. He knew that Yami was trying to kill him for something that happened 5,000 years ago. Some part of Yami was trying to make amends, and make nice. Seto had somehow become a friend within the course an hour, and that Yami, Marik, Malik and Seto were demons…..peachy.

Seto excused himself for he had Kaiba corp. business to attend to, Seto said he was free to explore and if he had any questions about where things were to just ask a maid. Yugi stayed in the living room for awhile before his curiosity got the better of him. He began to wander around the mansion vaguely keeping note of where he was. He explored various rooms and enjoyed his exploration, he giggled as he explored.

His child like demeanor glistening, even the maids he passed by couldn't help must smile. He eventually ran out of places to explore so he headed back downstairs. He went back into the living room where he found several maids waiting for him. They all asked if he needed anything he said no and waited for Seto, noticing that maids coming more often and giggling in his presence.

Seto came back and asked him to comeback at a later time there was urgent matters that had come up. He offered to have a limo drive him back home, but he declined for the fact that today was a nice day out and he could use the fresh air. He stretched his arms out wide as he began his walk home, when he arrived at the game shop he noticed a girl standing outside of it.

She was short but taller than he was, she had long dark brown hair as well. She wearing a simply tee-shirt and jeans, she also had gold earrings on. She turned around and he noticed that she also had dark brown eyes with sheen of silver to them. She gave him a hard look before smiling and giving him a hug, confused he could do nothing but suffocate under her rib crushing hug.

"It's been awhile Yugi" she said as she smiled.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" he asked confused.

"You forgot me already, it's me Kaigara remember form when we kids?" Yugi thought about it before breaking into a smile.

"Kaigara wow is that really you?"

"Yea it really is, I missed you I mean the only family I really have and I moved away from him. Not by choice mind you"

"That's right I promised you that I would be your little brother didn't I?" He giggled at the memory.

"Yes you did Yugi you promised me" he walked into the shop and beckoned her to come in.

"So what does you

being here mean?" he walked into the kitchen and began making drinks.

"Well it basically means, that my father is dead so I became my own legal guardian, so I moved back to Domino"

"Oh he died, did he ya know….ever get better?" he asked unsure.

"Nope and he died a couple of months, I've just been cleaning up some loose ends. It been hectic but I'm glad to be back here" she said sincerely

They sat and talked for hours mentioning old memories, they even played a few rounds of duel monsters, she was good but she always lost. They also played some video games which she won half the matches. Then as the sky grew dark she had to leave, she left some of her information and said she would be back tomorrow.

Yugi sighed and stared out the window surprised to see to crimson eyes pop right in front of him. Scared he stumbled backwards landing on his promptly onto his behind. He soon heard a deep throaty chuckle he turned to see Yami staring at him. He offered a hand to help him up, he hesitated before grabbing the hand. Yami stared at him hiding well within his eyes that he was deep in thought before smiling.

"Yugi how about going on a date with me?" He said smoothly with a smirk.

* * *

Is this like my only good cliff hanger, can this be considered a cliff hanger? I dunno but it ends off on quite an interesting point don't you agree? Oh you wanna know what happens next now don't you? Well even I don't know quite yet but don't worry I already have some of it done, now if I could only get some ideas for Yaoi High then I can get somewhere . But don't worry my fellow reader I may have at last have an idea!

Please read and review!


	4. Innocence

yup finally got off my lazy ass to uplaod it,here you are everyone. I know It's not my best work so far but hey whats life without experimenting right? So far this is my longest chapter and I hope that I will write every chapter this long or longer from now on. Now then I do hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Dumbfounded he could do nothing but blankly stare at Yami. Here was a demon who wanted him dead and tried to kill him and who practically ran away after apologizing, asking him out on a date. He was so out of it he couldn't even hear Yami asking if he was ok. His heart had quickened its pace out of fear or excitement he wasn't sure.

"You must be joking!" exclaiming rather loudly.

"I am dead serious" his voice carrying an undertone of anger.

"I don't know…." Suddenly becoming really shy.

"I promise it will be fun" he said huskily. His mind went foggy a moment before he managed to answer.

"Ok"

"Great I'll pick you up sometime tomorrow"

With that said he left the shop for Yugi to brew on his own thoughts. Staring after the door his mind was a complete blank. Then his heart leaped, he was going on a date, with a demon but a date none the less. Lightly walking into the kitchen he managed to get out a glass without breaking it and turn on the faucet. His hands shaking he took a big swig on the cold water and dizzily fell into a chair.

He was so nervous and for obvious reasons, and good reasons. He had never been on a date before, much less on a date with a guy, hell he was going on date with a demon for Ra's sake. Draining the rest of the glass, he almost jumped out of his skin as the phone rang. Taking a moment to calm down, he slowly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Malik here I just saw Yami at you place everything alright?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"Yea I'm just fine…wait a minute how did you get this number…and for that matter why are you watching me?" he said, anger slightly slipping through.

"Seto gave it to me and Marik and I are following Yami, trying to he's tricky, and we will be following you ya know so we can spring into action if needed" he said calmly.

"Yea ok I get it, yes I'm fine" he answered

"Ok then have a good night then"

He stared at the phone before putting it back up and sighing heavily. If his life wasn't hectic enough now he had all these demons to deal with. Putting the glass in the sink he walked upstairs into his room and closed the shades on his window. He let a slight blush creep on his face before stripping until he was just in his boxers. Then he put on his favorite star pajama's, and climbed into bed after shutting off the lights.

He hesitated before closing his eyes but Heba's words drifted into his head and he gently nodded off. He woke early and yawned, he took some time to rub the sleep out of his eyes and slowly got up. He wandered off to the shower and started the water, then he stripped down and entered. He hissed slightly as the hot water hit him but soon relaxed.

Afterward he started getting dressed realizing he had forgotten to grab clean shirt. Sighing heavily he continued to dry his hair then walked downstairs for breakfast. He made some toast and spread some peach jam on it and began to eat it. Grabbing him a glass of milk he chugged it down and proceeded to go find a shirt when he heard a soft knock at the front door to the shop.

"I'll be there in a moment" he yelled.

He grabbed his tight black shirt since it was the only clean one in the pile. He slipped it on, sweat dropping at how all his curves and figure was defined in it. He grunted before rushing to the door only to find a girl shyly waiting. He blinked few times before lifting her head and blushing slightly, he smiled shyly.

"Hello there was there you needed?"

"I was nearby and I saw this shop and well I wanted to check it out"

"Normally were not open this early, but I'll let you in special"

Smiling he let her inside and her eyes widened at all the trinkets, he stood behind the counter letting a smile appear on his face. Finding a small little stand in the corner she let out a gasp and rushed over. Walking over he let a small giggle let loose as she sorted through duel monsters plushies. She picked up a kuriboh plushie and huggled it.

"Do you have a favorite plushie" she asked while blushing slightly.

He walked over to the stand and walked over it several times. He creased his brow and stared at the stand a few moments. He then began to move some of the plushies around until a big grin made its way to his face. He slowly pulled out a Dark magician plushie and smiled while holding it up.

"The Dark Magician is my favorite"

"Ah he's so cute" she exclaimed

"He's the best out there I don't care what others say"

"Well then I'll buy this Kuriboh and be on my way" she stated

He walked over to the counter and rang up the doll. She held it close and was blushing in delight, she stared at him a few moments before giggling. Confused he tilted his head to the side, giving a cutesy questioning look. Her face lit up in more delight and she giggled once more.

"I'm sorry but you're just so cute" he blushed at the compliment.

"My names Yugi"

"Mines Kris" she gazed at the clock. "Oh my well I have to get going, see ya"

She rushed off in a hurry, Yugi smiled as she left. Sighing realizing she had gone he looked at the dark magician and grabbed it. He headed toward the stand to put it back, he stopped just as he was putting it back. He smiled at headed upstairs, where he set down the dark magician against his pillow on the bed. He was startled by a tap at the window, he turned around only to see Kaigara smiling at her.

He was so scared because one, it was unexpected, two the only thing she could be possibly be standing on was a tree limb since his bedroom was on the second story. She just smiled and waved at him, rushing over to the window he opened it quickly. She was precariously perched on a thin branch of a tree. Yet he couldn't help but remember as kids her climbing trees and balancing like a cat would.

She may have grown more but she balanced just as well as she did as a kid and it showed. She easily jumped from the thin branch to the window sill, causing him to almost have a heart attack from excessive worry .Then she practically flipped into the room from the sill making it look easy. Then she dusted off her jeans and smiled at him.

"Yugi you look like a petrified mom" she exclaimed laughing.

She then proceeded to look around the room inspecting every inch, while he calmed down. Her eyes wide in excitement as if she was finding a new land instead of his bedroom. Noticing something strange he tilted his eyes and he thought her eyes looked more sliver then brown. He stared a moment more, yea those are definitely more silver then brown. She turned to him and smiled, he couldn't but smile back.

"I came for a visit, I hope I'm not disturbing you any" she looked at him questioningly.

"Not at all, I'm not opening shop today I'm doing something later tonight" she looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh and what are you doing later" she asked as she came over to put an arm on his shoulder.

"Well….I'm…going….."he blushed and looked down.

"Going?" she pressed.

"I'm going on a date later tonight" he blurted.

She turned around to look him in the eye, gave him a hard stare before the biggest smile he had ever seen plastered itself on her face. She gave a squee before hugging him once again to death. She then gushed over many things half of which he didn't even catch.

"My little brother on a date, ok spill what her name?"

"Umm actually his name is Yami"

"You are so adorable, Yami huh well now I bet he's sexy" Yugi blushed madly.

"Ra-chan, really" he complained.

"Well Yugi it makes sense your just so adorable which means that who's eye you caught has to be incredible sexy. Admit it" his face looked like a tomato.

"Ok yea he's sexy, and he has the most gorgeous crimson eyes also, and his deep baritone voice" he shuddered.

"Sends shivers down your spine?" she finished.

She cooed over him as he fell backwards on his bed, only now realizing. That he had fallen head over heels over the demon, and he probably had fallen for him long before he was being nice. Yes even in his dreams as he was being viciously tormented maybe some part of him had seen past the anger. Past the hurt and sorrow in his eyes and saw something only he could see.

Yes those crimson eyes didn't always sent shudders of fear they sent shudders of something else to, though he did not know what until now. He moaned in confusion and frustration, he didn't even notice as Kaigara was going through his closet. His eyes closed he could imagine all too well what Yami looked like, from every stray hair to every curve of his body.

He put his hands up to his face only to feel something wet. He opened his eyes to find a trail of blood going from his nose. He cupped his nose in embarrassment, he couldn't believe it two minutes of thinking of him and he got a nosebleed. He felt like such a pervert, he blinked a few times in surprise before turning even more red if possible.

"Ok now little brother time to change" he looked up in surprise only to see a very much smirking Kaigara.

She grabbed him and tore off his pants in 2 seconds flat causing him to be confused and blush. She grabbed a pair a black leather pants and threw it at him. She said put it on, when he stared dumbfounded she picked him up and did it for him. She then took him to the bathroom where she put to leather bracelets on him. Then added some studded belts, then as a last minute addition she added a collar too.

"Now you look scrumptious" she licked her lips in emphasize.

He looked in the mirror, noticing that the leather pants showed his slim but well formed legs. The shirt still hugging his small torso but revealing the nice small form underneath. He didn't like the bracelets very much but he had to admit that the collar didn't look so bad. He was actually rather fond it, he took of the bracelets saying that he would wear the collar but not the bracelets. She gave a pout but said better than nothing she supoosed.

They sat down and talked for awhile down in the kitchen. They drank tea together and she recounted all of what she had been up to, excluding anything painful she went through. Then Yugi begun what he had been up to, deciding to leave out the nightmares for now and how his date was that demon form those nightmares. Not to mention the demon who wanted to kill him, maybe still. Or perhaps that he knew Seto Kaiba was a demon and that him and two other demons were trying to protect him.

Soon hours passed and before either of them knew it Yami had let himself in and walked into the kitchen. Kaigara gazed him in awe and surprise, Yami stared at her with surprise, annoyance and slight curiosity. Yami then bowed and grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed it, then looked up with a smirk at Yugi blush.

"Yugi are you ready, I must say you looks absolutely adorable" this only caused him to further redden.

Kaigara smirked admiring her craftsmen ship, and of course loving how cute he looked with a permanent blush. Closing her eyes in contentment and she leaned back against her chair. She missed the conversation that Yugi was having with Yami, lost in thought. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder, opening her eyes she found bright amethyst eyes.

"Kaigara I'm gonna um go now with Yami, I know it's been awhile but can you lock up before you leave"

"Of course Yugi I remember where all the keys are, how bout you wait outside while I have a few words with your date"

He walked doff toward the door with and excited gleam in his eyes, she could also see a mixture of fear as well. Sighing heavily she got up and stood in front of Yami inspecting him, every inch. His eyes narrowing into anger once more now that Yugi had left, she was now receiving a full death glare. She narrowed her own eyes in a glare.

"Kaigara demon of the night, never thought I would see you here"

"Yami, pharaoh ya know killing him now for what you did to him then isn't going to make anything better"

"Shut up" he gritted his teeth in anger.

"I used to follow you every command when your head was screwed on tight"

"Yea but I'm just a mindless demon with blood lust"

"If you really believe that then you have fallen pretty far, just because were demons doesn't mean we don't have heart and that were mindless drones to our instincts"

"I can't forgive myself" he looked off toward the door.

"Maybe not now, but he will. If you do anything to hurt him I will hunt you down"

With that she went to grab the spare key and glared at him on the way out. He glared using 10 times as much force to get an effective glare. He walked out and smiled as Yugi as he looked own embarrassed and he started fidgeting nervously. Yami spread out his arm and started leading Yugi away, Kaigara looked on in worry but didn't stop them.

"Well Yugi how bout we get some ice cream?"

"Yea I would some"

Yami led him to the park where he knew a vender would be. He watched as Yugi ran ahead to the vender and for a moment totally letting himself indulge in Yugi's very child like demeanor. Walking over he say Yugi trying to figure out whether he wanted strawberry or raspberry. Yami thought he looked so funny looking so stressed trying to choose which flavor to pick.

"Yugi if you like them both how bout getting both mixed"

"Really"

He nodded and he beamed a smile, stunning him for a moment before remembering this was Yugi. This used to be his Heba that gave him that same exact smile, 5000 years ago. His expression hardened as he remembered why he was doing this, he was trying to get close to Yugi. So that he could kill him later when he least expected it.

That's right he was to put a facade on, a show. Yugi was to dance around his fingers and when Marik and Malik began trusting him. He would have them off guard, and then Seto would start to trust him. Maybe not his cousin could also tell when he was lying, and annoying thing that he used it hate then and hated now.

Paying for the ice cream and grabbing a lemon for himself he began to walk with Yugi as he smiling the whole time. He briefly wondered that if Yugi knew the truth, would he forgive him. Despite how much fun Yugi seemed to be having Yami could still feel the lingering fear he had. Even when he looked up smiling at him he could see in his iris's the reflecting the memories of all he had done.

The things he had done within Yugi's dreams, the fear he had planted. It was necessary, he had to kill Yugi because that what demons did, they couldn't possible have enough love not to kill the thing they cared most for. It would be a repeat of what happened on that tragic night, except this time it was by choice.

Yet was that what he really wanted, what if Kaigara was right. Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you were heartless. He felt the love rekindle for his aibou, his angel from the gods. Yet as he felt the love pound in his veins there was also much blood lust and anger as well. Yet he couldn't help but smile when Yugi did. His carefree smile was infectious, and it was hard not to enjoy yourself around him. Yes it was a feeling he hadn't had in such a long time, he missed it.

"So where are we going next?" Yugi looked at him expectantly.

"How about we go to the arcade"

"I love the arcade" He jumped up once.

Without really realizing it Yugi grabbed his hand and started rushing to their destination. Yami surprised beyond belief just let Yugi drag him there. Yugi rushed in still holding his hand. Yami felt how warm it was compared to his own, and for a moment thought it might be possible that if he stopped. That maybe he could start over, his demon side twitched at that thought.

As the day pressed on Yugi and Yami barley recognized that it had grown dark. Yugi had seen the growing darkness Yami smiled as he escorted Yugi back home, slowing only when Yugi's home and shop came into view. He glanced at Yugi and thought he say a flash of disappointment flash through his eyes but it was gone so fast he couldn't be sure.

Ignoring it he led Yugi to his door where Yugi stopped shyly in front of. He fidgeted a bit before looking up. Yami acting on some part of him inside kneeled down on one knee, then grabbing Yugi's hand once again lightly kissing it. Yugi blushed and his eyes widened in surprise, of course he wouldn't dare say he some part of him was enjoying the attention.

"I hope you enjoyed our little date"

"I did very much enjoy it" Yugi stuttered.

"Well then I shall see you on school Monday my sweet"

Yugi watched in slight dismay as Yami walked away, he found his spare key and unlocked the door. He sighed and took off his shirt and the collar he shuddered a bit as the cold air hit his bare skin. He went to his room and just slipped off his pants and put an oversized shirt on. He shut off the lights and headed to bed, he slipped in the covers. He took the Dark Magician plushie and held it close smiling, as he drifted off to sleep. Not noticing Silver eyes gleaming form the window.

"He really is a sweet kid" Kaigara whispered from the tree branch.

"You never used to be this soft" A voice came from under the tree.

"Seth, how nice of you to visit"

"You really have softened your gaze, I remembered a time where you never use to cherish such things and could kill anyone within a blink of an eye"

"I do so enjoy a good fight to the death, especially when it involves swords such a more civil way of killing"

"That's an excuse to justify killing"

"Yes perhaps it is, and your gaze has softened as well. I see the way you look at the blonde one. You have a picture of him at your office as well"

Seto just leaned against the tree trying to betray his feelings to her. But he did let a small true smile on his face as he thought about the enraged blonde as he called him mutt as school. He did love to watch that fire burning in the mutt's eyes. Yes something about that mutt pulled him to him and anchored him down like thick heavy chains. There was no denying that, that damn human had him chained down more than any demon magic ever could.

His blue eyes looked up to see Kaigara laying on the branch as this as it was perfectly in balance. Her black cat ears and black tail flickering and swishing back and forth, her silver eyes gleaming brightly in the darkness. He always hated how easily she could balance, she was always an agile person.

"So you must have someone you like, I'm dying to know"

He hit a nerve her eyes narrowed and a faint blush creeped up on her face. Even in the darkness with his demon eyesight he saw it plain as day. She fumbled around with her fingers and her tail twitched nervously. Slightly amused he watched her struggle internally whether to tell him or not.

"Ok yea maybe I got a boyfriend or something like that" he raised a brow.

"Oh what's his name?"

"His name is Kai"

"Oh I see, a demon cat like yourself?"

"Yea he is"

"Anyway I'm sure you have been keeping tabs on her"

"Yea I have I know you have. Her energy is so similar to Yugi's and Bakura's toy, and Malik" she gritted her teeth.

"Can you get near her?"

"Yea I can get near her but if she uses her magic without knowing it, it quite painful"

"You always were, extremely weak against light magic and most healing magic as well"

"Yea well its something you learn to live with and without"

She sulked on the tree branch as if there was something more then she was telling her gaze wandered back to the window where she watched as Yugi sleep peacefully. Her eyes oddly thoughtful as she stared into his room but slower inspection was her eyes were cloudy and looking far beyond Yugi. Her eyes narrowed as her ultra sensitive ears heard Yugi Murmur Yami's name.

"I can't trust him, something doesn't sit right" she exclaimed.

"I know"

"I wish you good tiding this fair night"

With that she jumped from the tree and disappeared running into the darkness. Seto took a moment to stare before opening a portal back home. Tomorrow he was sending those two knuckle heads, sex addicts to spend the day with him. He took a moment then walked in and sighed wandering how the hell he was going to play with his mutt while looking out for Yami and Yugi and ten other things.

* * *

I know not much of an exciting chapter and hell the date was pretty boring I do intend to make them go on another one though so don't fret. Not really a cliffhanger but I bet your all wondering what will happen next anyway xD Not my best I know in fatc is it just me or am getting increasingly boring? :sigh: oh well Yaoi High is going to get a lot more interesting and I have some surprises for this fic as well...hehe....ANYWAY please review :3


	5. A haunting Voice

* * *

I curse this chapter with my whole being I really do not only is it rather confusing but I really didn't enjoy writing it. I kept rewriting just about everything so in a an act of frustration I settled with this abomination yes I might be a bit too harsh but this is what I think so please forgive me please enjoy what you can of it

* * *

Waking up Yugi felt refreshed and just a bit hyper, he practically danced out of bed to downstairs. He felt light as a feather as he made himself breakfast. He ate quickly then went upstairs where he grabbed some clean clothes and took a hot shower which felt good against his skin. Humming in pleasure he stood in the shower taking his time, only getting out when the hot water started to run out.

Standing in the thick steamy mist he slapped on a shirt and some pants taking extra care to dry his hair thoroughly. He combed through it quickly and yawn letting the last of his sleep leave him. Hearing a knock downstairs he sighed and went the front door only having it opened before he could reach it. Malik rushed in almost crashing into Yugi, he narrowly managed to dodged from the collide.

Marik strode in next giggling insanely at his partners antics, who was now strewn across the floor. Yugi let out a small giggle as the frustrated Malik only glared at the both of them. Offering a hand to Malik Yugi walked over to him, he stared before taking his hand. Yugi was small but strong and helped Malik from the floor.

"I assume you will be here for awhile, would you like anything to drink?" his manners getting the best of him.

"No thanks" Malik answered, Yugi glancing at the clock.

"Well if you're going to stay please try not to scare on customers I might get, I don't get many as is"

With that he flipped the sign from closed to open, then walked to the counter where he grabbed a book and began to read. Malik looked somewhat amused at his nonchalant attitude, feeling hands snake their way into his pants he blushed. Turning his head to stare at a now smirking Marik, who then rested his head on his small shoulder.

Marik wanted nothing more to take his smaller half right then and there. But he was stuck with babysitting duties Kaiba had given them both, he gave a small pout. Malik gave a soft chuckle and kissed him on the cheek, understanding what he was thinking. Just then the door opened and a girl walked in looking happy but nervous.

She fumbled around looking at the shelves, though it was pretty obvious there wasn't anything she was particularly looking for. Marik eyes hardened slightly and Malik looked indifferent, Yugi beamed a smile as she came up to the counter to purchase another plushie.

"Hello Kris" he said merrily.

"Hello Yugi" smiling brightly.

They then begin to chat not even bothering to ring up the plushie. Malik just cuddled against Marik while his hands wandered to soothingly rub his back. Marik's hand still firmly in his pants but not really minding much. His head turning rather quickly as a another girl walked in, but he recognized her though and both their eyes narrowed dangerously. She strode up to Yugi which she tackled with a fierce hug, Marik had hard time controlling himself not to attack her straight out.

"Little brother your tending to the shop on a Sunday?" she asked while still crushing him.

"Yea I am……crushing lungs here" after that she let go but not looking at all sorry.

"Oh who do we have here?" she asked looking at Kris he blushed but held her gaze.

"My names Kris" she held out her hand, slowly she took it.

"Nice to meet you my name is Kaigara, self proclaimed big sister of Yugi" her eyes wincing in pain slightly, she quickly let go of Kris's hand.

Eyes darting toward Marik who looked wary and Malik who looked just plain confused. Heading towards the kitchen she made herself a sandwich and washed her hand with ice cold water. Uncertain she glanced around to see if anyone had followed her, confirming that no had she took a good look at her hand. Which now was red and in the middle had small burn mark that would have grown, grimacing she hid her hand in her sleeve and walked back out sandwich in the other hand.

Standing back she ate her sandwich slowly, watching Kris and Yugi talked. Yugi seemed more animated and clearly was enjoying himself. Kris seemed shy at first glance but she became more animated and bold as she grew comfortable. Finally Yugi rang up the plushie which Kris paid for but they didn't really seem want to break apart just yet.

"How about all of us go to the park and hang out" Kris suggested, Yugi glanced at Marik and Malik.

"Sure we would love to go" Malik answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Kaigara remarked.

She used both hands to push Yugi to the door wincing slightly, which Marik noticed with interest his eyes trained on her hand as she hid it in her sleeve once more. Malik being Malik was simply enjoying having fun ran out the door, letting his more child like part of himself be made present. Marik still wary followed his partner out the door and was keeping tabs one Kris and Kaigara.

They all talked exuberantly Kaigara staying as far away from Kris without looking to obvious about it. They finally arrived at the park which Yugi ran ahead to enjoy as the forest enveloped them all, in its leafy clutches. Yugi and Kris began to chase each other in a simple game of tag, Malik joined in and they began to all laugh and giggle insanely. Kaigara stood a ways away just smiling as she watched Yugi her eyes focused only on him. Marik walked over and stood by her, his aura agitated and wary.

"What the hell are you doing here" He asked his tone low.

"Marik nice to see you too" she muttered.

"I asked you a question" he growled.

"You realize if acted this way with the old me you would have nasty gash on your face" She replied rather grouchy.

"Oh so you're telling me you've changed I find that hard to believe" his eyes narrowed.

"I have thank you very much, but I can always make an exception and kick your ass if you want" she replied somewhat playfully that held a tone of threat also.

"I doubt it your Kaigara Demon of the Night"

"So what if I am, people change Marik I'm no exception to that" she answered softly.

The stood in silence here eyes once gain trained on Yugi as he ran around happily, not noticing as they came closer. Kris then accidently knocking into her causing them to both fall, Kris landing on top of her. Kris rubbed her head and quickly got up apologizing over and over again. Kaigara laid there for a moment more before rubbing getting up.

"No its fine Kris really, no harm done" she replied.

"Really sorry Kaigara" she bowed her head.

"Kris I said it was fine" waving her hand off.

Yugi Looked at her eyes filled with concern, but all she did was smile back and soon Yugi, Malik, and Kris were on the other side of the park sitting on the grass just talking. Kaigara leaned against a tree as Marik looked at her curiously. Her eyes shifting back and forth from being Brown to silver, as she rubs her back tenderly.

"You ok?" Marik asked

"Her white magic is also an aura around her body. So every time we make contact it hurts like hell and I get burned because of it" wincing as she touched part of her back that was burned badly.

They stayed in silence until her stomach growled and she frowned and poked her stomach. It seemed that Yugi and the others had the same idea because he ran over asking if anyone was hungry. Marik nodded his head and smirk maniacally and he pulled Malik into a rather erotic hugged causing Kris and Yugi to blush at the sight. Malik moaned at the touches but whispered in Marik's ears, causing a pout on his face.

"Where should we go?" Kris asked.

They all stared at each other in thought, well all except Marik who was fondling Malik and half raping him on the spot. Malik sighed but leaned into the touches anyway, letting a small look of bliss pass his face. Yugi looked away as did Kris, they were about to suggest a place when a ring of a cell phone was heard. The song Shadow Games begin to sound through the park, Kaigara flipped out her cell and answered.

"Hello"

"Hello can you do something for me?"

"Seth how the hell did you get my number?"

"I'm the CEO of Kaiba corp. I can get anything I want anyway can you do me a favor or not?" his voice holding a bit of panic.

"Can't you make the twins do it?" she whined.

"There watching Yugi as you well now, I know you're with them" he said smugly.

"Alight alright what do you need?" sounding bored.

"You know Bakura, yes well he found a boy to play with as well, and up till now it was just like Yami and well he has softened his mood before Yami can to be at school so I wasn't worried about Ryou but"

"But?"

"Well I just checked on him and he tried approaching Ryou in his own body now and well the boy is freaking out I don't want a scene"

"So what you're saying is you want me to calm down the Thief King and calm down the boy? That sounds like a picnic"

"Kaigara"

"Hey I never said I wasn't going to I'll get on it Seth"

"Sorry guys it seems someone needs me urgently at the moment I'll have to catch up later"

They all waved goodbye, Yugi slightly confused because he wasn't sure if she had said Seth or Seto, but then again how would she know Seto? So she must have said Seth, and if he was a friend she needed to go help him. Eventually they decided on going to burger world since it was closest and cheapest. They all piled to a booth Yugi sat next to Kris and Malik and Marik were across from them.

Of course Marik had set Malik on top of him rather than next to him, Malik not really caring cause he was just snuggled up to him as they waited for their food. Their waiter showed disgust plain as day on her face as she stared at the two, she set the food down and left quickly. Yugi barley registered as Anzu from school they all dug in more hungry than first thought.

A resounding belch came form Marik and a moment of silence passed before they all burst out laughing. Yugi looked longingly out the window making it apparent to Malik and Marik who he was thinking about, Yami of course but they were still extremely wary of the former pharaoh. Personally he just wasn't right in the head, suffering from the lost of Heba in the past he went off the deep end swearing that if his precious Heba was ever born again he would kill him.

Cause that what demons do they killed the ones they love out of hate, anger, and fear. To put it simply Yami was afraid to love again and accidently 'slip' and have to repeat it all over again. Yami was becoming a generic demon, demons can love just as easily as anything else, mind you tempers can be hard to control at times but love was something they were very capable of. Malik gave a slight grimace at the memory, he had to admit it was pretty horrifying what happened that night.

Right now Yami was on the line between insane and sane and he was wobbling badly along that said line. Yugi was uninformed for the most part but soon he will have to learn why Yami is the way he is, perhaps his gentle soul can heal Yami's rather messed up broken heart. Yugi went back to talking to Malik and Kris again becoming animated and absorbed into a conversation about some game.

"Calm down Ryou"

Ryou Yugi's friend was huddle sup in fear against his apartment wall as Bakura, was looking rather dejected and quite angry. I wasn't really sure if it was because Ryou was absolutely terrified of him or my presence I would bet my life it was a combo of both. Ryou looked around frantically for a way out or a weapon I wasn't really sure at this point.

"Who the hell are you, WHAT ARE YOU!" his voice shrill from panic and fear.

Bakura eyes glazed over with pain, and anger. I tried coaxing him once more but to be quite honest Bakura was making it worst and my sudden appearance probably wasn't good either. I was going to kill Seth after this, Bakura tried to get past me but I pushed him back giving him a glare. Which he returned, a death glare.

"I'm a friend of Yugi's Ryou, please calm down I can explain but you need to be calm before I can do much of anything else" his eyes registered Yugi's name.

"Bakura Stop trying to advance your scaring the poor boy give him some Ra damned space!" I yelled my temper flaring out.

Bakura Stopped seeing how Ryou's eyes begin to tear up, causing a flicker of sadness to pass by before walked to the far side of the room. Ryou visible relaxed slightly and his heart rate began to slow down from what I could hear and it took a few moments more before he unattached himself from the wall he was firmly planted to. He took a hesitant step forward neither of us moved he went to the kitchen and made some tea. What kind of boy made tea at a time like this, him apparently, he came back out with three cups and set two on a small table and sat in a chair far from both of us.

"Tell me what is going on" He asked in a shaky voice.

"That thing over there is Bakura as you already knew and he's a demon" I took a sip of the tea which flowed down my throat soothingly.

"What does he want?" he asked his voice growing stronger.

"Yea Baka thief what do you want?" Bakura just muttered.

"Well I think he wants to be friends which for him is a big deal"

"Friends?" Ryou asked astonished and maybe pleasantly surprised.

I nodded and took another sip of tea, Bakura just looked away. Not before his face flushed red with embarrassment , embarrassed no way him? The tension is the room began to slowly fade though some still lingered Ryou was pretty clam now. Bakura finally managed to grab the cup of tea and hastily retreated back to his far wall. He muttered a thank you with Ryou nodded to as a faint blush creeped on his face. My cell rang.

"Hello Seth"

"How is everything"

"Fine now you so owe me"

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"No I meant with your wounds"

"Jeez you know everything, they hurt like hell I can use my hand so I'll be fine"

"Then you can go home"

"Ass"

I clicked off and glared at the phone for all it was worth, Bakura glanced over with amusement. Earning a glare aimed at him but all he did was chuckle. I can't believe at one point in time I had a crush on him, no wait yes I can he was incredible sexy but I have my own toy now. A smirk felt its way up onto my face earning a bewildered stare from Ryou, the cell rang again.

"Hello" I sang

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" someone yelled.

"You have ESP or something?"

"What the hell"

"I was just thinking about you" sounding quiet seductive, that threw him for a moment.

"If I yes will you come home and eat?" he asked sounding tired.

"Of course silly do I ever deny food?" I giggled.

"No not ever even with filled with poison" he grumbled only half joking.

"Be there soon koi" He grumbled and muttered a good bye before I hang up.

"I must be going, Ryou don't be afraid of kura-kun he's nice to you, Kura don't scare him you idiot" with that said I took my leave for much needed food.

Yami was using a cloaking spell he knew to keep his presence from others, it worked for demons and humans so no one could see him. He had been watching Yugi all day forma distance trying to fill some hole that gnawed in his heart. Yes he had seen the vacant stares that he would stare at nothing always hoping for him to appear.

It was a stare he knew well Heba stared out the palace walls waiting for his return where they would hug and cuddle afterward. This was his Heba, his Yugi the thing he cared for most that must be destroyed. His mind was in disarray part of him said what he was thinking was ridiculous another part wanted him to tear the pale flesh and hear cries of terror.

"Kill him kill him KILL HIM" the voice egged him on.

He shook his head in fury trying to shut out the voice in his haste he rammed his head against the tree. Causing people to stare at the tree that had a big indent but seeing nothing that might have caused it. The voice in his head chuckled menacingly and faded out but its presence never left the back of his mind. It left a numbing sensation that was somehow painful where the pain came from he could not pinpoint.

It was that voice that told him these things that voice that was born that fateful night. That voice that twisted his mind into cruel shapes and odd deformities. Whispering things while he slept, broke him as man as a ruler. He growled and racked his claws against the already damaged tree, luckily no one was walking by at this point. He hunched over in pain as he convulsed, he clutched his hand over his heart as it throbbed painfully.

His vision went blurry as distant cries of horror and pain sounded through his mind. All he saw was blood everywhere along the walls the floor it was all over him. His crimson eyes flew open dulled with his horrific imagery, he saw more blood on his hands that sickly sweet scent filled his nostrils. His stomach did a few flip before he rolled over lazily and retched into the ground, panting heavily. Screams filled his ears once more and his whole being shuddered, he clutched his head moaning almost pitifully.

His eyes began to stream tears, his heart pounding furiously as red and pain filled his mind, as that very nights memory overtook him. Curling up to the base of the tree whimpering eyes closed in pain, he barley registered that night had fallen and that voices were near him. They were fats swift whispers and held a note of concern and caution.

"In front of this tree?" A male voiced.

"He can't hide from me" a female voice he knew whispered back, something touched him and the spell vanished.

"Yami what the hell happened to you?" she whispered.

Two strong arms picked him up and he let him, he had no strength to fight even if he wanted to. Felling to cold hands on his forehead he flinched back lightly. They remained a few moments more before more rushed whispers rang. They seemed miles away at the moment he felt a surge of magic and he was placed on what seemed to be a bed. His mind clouded with pain once more as he fell into the cold darkness of sleep.

"This is your pharaoh?"

"Yea" she replied.

"He doesn't look like it" he huffed.

"I told you he's been through some deep shit leave him alone" loyalty, though buried flared from her.

"Calm down Kaigara" he assured he meant no harm in the statement.

"Sorry love it just hurts me to see him in such a state, I may have left his side all those many years ago but it seems my loyalty to him runs deep through my veins, I may have physically abandoned him but my mind never did. Baka Pharaoh" she huffed and half heartily glared at her former king.

"I know Love, let us leave him for now there not much we can do" arms snaking around her waist.

"I wish there was" she muttered.

* * *

Yea I know it sux I think I already established that anyway the next chapter will hopefully be a hell of a lot better than this one. Frankly with me being mentally exhausted thanks to that lovely place called school and pressure from my father to do well in school it's become a bit overwhelming. So much so I actually got sick but oh well what can you do?

Now then Yaoi High is coming to its end which saddens me cause I quiet enjoy writing it but alas all things come to an end right? I have a poll up for what fanfic I will be writing next I have descriptions in my bio so go vote!


End file.
